


Promise?

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beach Scenes, Forehead Kisses, M/M, This made me cry writing it, cuddles?, lotta angst, really sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Roadhog cant find Junkrat anywhere around Gibraltar now that the two had been called into Overwatch, and its too quiet. No explosions, no maniacal laughter. Roadhog is worried about him, thankfully he finds him.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was an interesting fic to write. Inspiration struck me outta nowhere and it hurt my SOUL to write but I will say that this is one of the best fics I’ve ever written so please enjoy and please leave comments and kudos are much appreciated! :3

It was quiet. Quieter than it usually was when Junkrat was awake, but quiet as it had been since the two Junkers took up Overwatch’s call and joined up. Junkrat wasn’t anywhere to be found by Roadhog’s side, and that worried him. 

Roadhog walked around the Gibraltar base, hoping to find evidence of chaotic explosions or perhaps even the faintest whisper of maniacal, unhinged laughter, but Roadhog was only met with silence. After hours of searching the entire base, Roadhog finally found his companion.

Junkrat was sat on the edge of the roof, looking out into the ocean as the sun set, casting its last rays of light onto cotton candy clouds as the firey orange was extinguished slowly by the cool, dark waters capped with white, snow-like foam that rolled in over soft, pale sand and jagged steel gray rocks. He sat still, saying nothing as Roadhog joined him, a groan escaping the older man’s body as he eased his weight down gently, sighing as he looked over at his quiet partner, seeing tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“What’s on yer mind?” Roadhog asked softly, gently unclaspjng his mask to feel the salty air breeze through his hair and across his scarred face.

“I don’t belong here mate.” Junkrat said, his voice broken and cracked as he forced back his tears. “Everyone here is special, is important.” 

“You are special. You’re just as important as they are.” Roadhog spoke, gruffly. “You’re just the same as they are.”

“Mako. We both know that’s a lie.” Junkrat looked at Roadhog this time, his eyes sullen and full of a sorrow that he rarely showed to anyone. “I’m just a worthless heap of metal and flesh who ain’t worth a dime.” 

“Rat-“ Junkrat didn’t let him finish.

“Hog just listen to me! We’re both criminals on tha run, what good could we possibly do? What good could I possibly do mate? I ain’t a hero. I kill people for fun!” Junkrat took a deep, shuddering breath, the tears trapped behind his eyes finally breaking the dams that held them and flowing freely down his soot-stained face, leaving puffy trails of salt and freckled skin in their wake. “Everybody knows I ain’t a hero. To them I’m just a bully, a psycho, a worthless shell of a man!” 

Junkrat’s hands twitched as he fiddles with his metal thumb, tweaking and carressing it as he wiped away tears with the inside of his wrist, a loud and conjested sniffle errupting from his nasal cavity as he did so. Roadhog said nothing as he put a hand around Junkrat’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his massive form, becoming a cushion for him to lean on. 

“Jamie, we’re all a little fucked up. And there’s no changin that.” Roadhog sighed as memories of the ALF flooded back, tears starting to prick at his own eyes as he did so. “But I think, the world’s so fucked up that it doesn’t matter anymore. So what if we’re fucked up? We’re here now and that’s what matters. We have a chance to do the right thing, so lets do it. No matter what happens, we’ll do it together.”

“Promise?” Junkrat asked, looking up at Roadhog with those firey amber eyes, desperation haunting the very core of his soul. 

“I promise. I already promised I wouldn’t leave your side.” Roadhog said softly, placing plump lips onto Junkrat’s forgead lovingly. “No matter what happens Rat. No matter what happens.”


End file.
